Ilusão?
by Nana-Chin
Summary: Ele estava a chamando-a,mas ela não sabia o motivo. Como Sakura conseguia ver o passado do clan Uchiha? Itachi não estava morto? Aliás, fantasmas, conseguem nos tocar e nos beijar? Poderia ser tudo uma ilusão, mas alguns fatos fez a Haruno mudar de idéia


**Casal: **Itachi/Sakura

**Gênero:** Sobrenatural/Mistério

**Classificação:** +9

**N/a:** Esse fanfic não é Romance, pois pra mim, não tem jeito de fazer um Romance em um só capitulo, tenho que continuar de qualquer jeito, aí demora. Então é Sobrenatural e Mistério. Ok tem beijo, mas não é romance. Se caso vocês gostarem do fanfic, eu continuo e coloco Romance. Então espero que gostem.

**Ilusão?**

**E**stava de noite e a lua cheia iluminava toda a Konoha. As ruas estavam desertas, parecia que todos estavam dormindo, menos uma jovem de cabelos róseos curtos e olhos verdes esmeraldinos, que se encontrava sentada em um banco, esperando um certo jovem cujos cabelos azulados e olhos negros, voltar para a vila. Todas as noites ela sentava naquele banco que ele a deixara há três anos atrás, ansiando esperançosa que ele volta-se, mesmo sabendo que ele nunca voltaria.  
Sakura, chorando, olhou por ultima vez aqueles portões antes de ir embora, ainda com esperanças de vê-lo atravessando aqueles portões. Não, não aconteceu aquilo que ela desejava.  
Levantou-se do banco e começou a caminhar para sua casa. Estranhamente começou a ventar e por segundos parou, a jovem olhou para trás temerosa, vendo um vulto muito próximo de si, parecia ser uma criança, por ser menor de tamanho da kunoichi, mas não dava para ver o rosto dela.  
A criança começou a correr e no mesmo caminho que Sakura fazia. Preocupada com essa criança, ela começou a correr atrás dela.

#Ei! Espere!#-gritou Sakura enquanto que seguia a criança. A kunoichi percebeu que ela não conhecia aquela parte da vila, e o único lugar que ela nunca foi, é o bairro Uchiha. Ninguém entrava lá há sete anos quando aconteceu o massacre, só apenas Sasuke. Se aquela criança estava perdida, tinha que intercepta-la de não entrar naquele lugar. Então, Sakura se tele transportou para a divisão com aquele bairro para o bairro Uchiha, vendo a criança se aproximar. #Pare! Você não pode... -não terminou a frase, pois a criança não parecia escutá-la. Quando ela faltava só um passo para trombar em Sakura a mesma conseguiu ver o rosto do garoto. Tentou para-lo com suas mãos, mas ele passou por Sakura, como se fosse... Fantasma (essa parte ocorreu em câmera lenta)- Entrar... Aqui... #-disse chocada por ver o rosto do garoto e por ele mesmo atravessar seu corpo- #Sasuke?#-olhou para trás vendo ninguém, só mesmo o bairro Uchiha deserto- #Nani? "Eu devo estar imaginando coisas!" #-pensou. Olhou outra vez para aquele lugar, ia começar a andar quando escuta um grito dentro do bairro Uchiha. Assustou-se, parecia que tinha alguém lá dentro. Decidiu averiguar.

Em passos lentos e temerosos, entrou naquele bairro, chocou-se. Começou a ver várias pessoas do clan Uchiha, vivas e andando calmamente pelas ruas...

#"Não pode ser! Antes de entrar... Eu não vi ninguém! Isso só pode ser um genjutsu!" Kai(cancelar)!!-gritou, mas não adiantou, aquelas pessoas continuavam a andar calmamente pelas ruas... Até que uma katana atravessou uma delas, matando-a. Gritos e mais gritos agora foram ouvidos, Sakura começou a ficar desesperada, tinha que sair dali o mais rápido possível. Virou-se para sair dali, mas uma pessoa estava na sua frente, interceptando-a de sair dali...

#I-Itachi!#-disse a kunoichi o nome do rapaz que estava à sua frente. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos como sangue (Sharingan nível 3), seus cabelos, pretos, estavam mais curtos do que a ultima vez que o encontrara, seu tamanho agora, estava do mesmo a Sakura e usava a roupa da ANBU- #Não pode ser! Era para você estar morto! Sasuke te matou!#- enquanto que a jovem falava desesperadamente, Itachi parecia ignorá-la. Pegando sua katana, jogou-a em direção a dois Uchiha, a vendo atravessar os dois corpos, que caíram no chão sem vida. Sakura, mais assustada correu para longe de Itachi, enquanto que passava por aquelas pessoas, que morriam pela passada da katana de Itachi rapidamente... Parou ao menos quando essa voltou para o seu dono. Mas Sakura olhou para trás (enquanto que corria) e viu... Ninguém? Apenas Itachi que olhava a jovem friamente segurando sua katana, preparando para jogá-la.

A jovem rapidamente entra em uma casa e fecha a porta atrás de si. Viu que a casa estava impecavelmente limpa, sem nenhuma teia de aranha, nem sequer uma poeira.

#"Isso só pode ser uma ilusão!"#-pensou enquanto olhava o estado da casa.

#Itachi! Itachi!#-gritou supostamente uma criança, pela voz. Sakura viu Sasuke garotinho passar por ela e subir as escadas, ela o seguiu curiosa.

Sasuke abriu a porta de um quarto, já que ele chamava seu irmão, obviamente àquele quarto seria do Itachi. O garoto entrou, enquanto que Sakura o seguia, mas parou de imediato ao ver Itachi sem camisa, só de calça preta, e uma toalha branca no seu pescoço, secando os cabelos soltos e molhados, deduzindo, ele acabara de sair do banho. Sakura corou de leve, certamente, Itachi é muito bonito.

#Hey Itachi! Vamos treinar agora? Quero aprender aquele jutsu que disse que iria me ensinar!-disse Sasuke com uma cara pidona. Itachi suspirou.

#Ano Sasuke... Mais tarde, agora estou ocupado!#-disse o mais velho com uma voz parecida com preguiçosa, só para irritar o mais novo.

#Ah! Itachi!#-emburrou Sasuke olhando para uma parede qualquer, com os braçinhos cruzados.

#Sasuke!#-chamou Itachi.

#Hum?#-o garoto olhou para o irmão que deu um peteleco em sua testa- #Ai!#-Itachi sorriu.

#Sasuke! Deixe seu irmão em paz e vem aqui me ajudar!#-gritou Mikoto lá de baixo.

#Humpf! Já vou!#-mais emburrado ainda, o Uchiha mais novo desceu as escadas.

Itachi seguiu Sasuke com os olhos até o garoto sair do quarto. Suspirou mais uma vez antes de sentar em sua cama e começar a pensar. Sakura ficou a encará-lo até ver um homem sair do canto escuro do quarto.

#Você está preparado?#-perguntou o homem cujo nome era Madara. A face de Itachi entristeceu.

#...#-nada respondeu o rapaz.

#Itachi, você não tem outra escolha! Matar todos do clan ou deixar konoha ser destruída!#-Sakura assustou-se.

#Já decidi o que devo fazer sensei!#-disse frio, sua face que estava triste mudou-se para séria.

#Ótimo! Lembre-se do nosso treinamento!#-disse Madara, antes de desaparecer.

Itachi se levantou e começou a vestir sua roupa da ANBU, depois saiu dali e Sakura o seguiu. O viu sair de casa e encontrar uma garota, os dois se beijaram. #"Eles devem ser namorados"#-pensou a jovem enquanto que os via se separarem do beijo.  
Antes de Itachi partir a garota o segurou dizendo "Aishiteru (Eu te amo)" para ele, que apenas ficou parado sem olhar para a garota. Sakura pôde ver que Itachi tinha ficado triste, parecia que era uma despedida. Só "Aishiterumo (eu também te amo (?))" apenas que disse a garota que o soltou deixando-o partir.  
Sakura ficou triste com aquela cena e também sobre o que Madara disse para Itachi. Ele não tivera escolha, teve que exterminar o clan inteiro para salvar Konoha, e o que aparenta ser é que ele deixara Sasuke vivo para esse mesmo o matar por ter feito muito o mais novo sofrer. Sim, parece que Itachi amava Sasuke.

#Sakura. #-sentiu um hálito quente próximo ao seu ouvido. Alguém estava a chamando, e ela conhecia aquela voz. Olhou para trás e não viu ninguém, decidiu entrar naquela casa outra vez para encontrar o dono daquela voz. Entrou e agora a casa não estava mais impecavelmente limpa como antes, subiu as escadas, curiosa abriu a porta de um quarto, vendo marcas de sangue no chão, e algumas vezes que piscava via os corpos dos pais de Sasuke no chão. Olhando para o espelho viu algo brilhar em cima da cômoda. Em passos lentos foi para aquilo que brilhava, era um colar de ouro. Viu uma mão pegar o colar e Sakura olhou para o reflexo no espelho vendo ninguém, apenas ela e o colar flutuando até o seu pescoço. Sentiu as mãos dele tocar em sua nuca para prender o colar no pescoço de Sakura... A mesma não sabia se aquele homem estava vivo ou se era um fantasma. Virou-se para ele, para encontrar aqueles olhos negros como a escuridão.

#Itachi... #-foi interrompida por ele que apenas encostou seus lábios no ouvido da garota.

#Quero que fique com esse colar, Sakura#-sussurrou, depois sentiu o cheiro que a garota exalava flores de cerejeira, por que o cheiro dela o fazia ficar em paz?  
Sakura apenas assentiu, mas queria saber o porquê de ela estar vendo tudo aquilo, ele, o massacre do clan...

#Isso é uma ilusão?#-perguntou a ele que sorriu divertido enquanto afastava-se dela.

#Se você acha. É uma ilusão. #

#É verdade tudo aquilo? Você não tinha outra escolha a não ser exterminar seu clan e Konoha não seria destruída?#-Itachi nada disse, só a encarava. Sakura entendeu que era um sim - Arigatou (obrigado) e sinto muito!#-já estava se preparando para sair dali quando Itachi a puxa e a beija. Um beijo carinhoso e ao mesmo tempo selvagem, ele explorava cada canto da boca da Haruno com sua língua. Até que um tempo depois, precisavam de ar, e se separaram.

#Sakura, você não é fraca. Meu irmãozinho tolo não entende que sentimentos algumas vezes nos tornam fortes. Suminasen (perdoe-me) por fazer você sofrer, mas eu queria que Sasuke soubesse a verdade do nosso clan. #-pausou dando um sorriso malicioso para Sakura-#Sabia que você seria uma boa Uchiha?#-disse com sinceridade todas às palavras que proferira, Sakura ficou surpresa, corando até na ultima frase que ele dissera.  
Não resistindo, o abraçou. Itachi não merecia ter morrido ainda acusado de ser o culpado. Mesmo aparentando de ele ser frio, não era. Ele tinha sentimentos (**n/a**: Ignorem o Wikipédia! xD), mas tivera que matar sua família, e para não sofrer muito, evitou seus sentimentos, até aquela hora (**n/a**: Ok, eu chorei nessa parte de só de pensar que Itachi morreu no Anime! ç.ç).

#Itachi?#

#Hum?#

#Eu te perdoou!#

#Arigatou. #

#"Eu é que devo agradecer, sim."#

#Até algum dia, Sakura#-sussurrou enquanto desaparecia.

#Não! Itachi!#-gritou enquanto que em um pulo, sentou-se em sua cama. Ela tinha sonhado? Parecia que sim... A Haruno olhou para baixo vendo o cordão... Não, definitivamente não tinha sonhado, e tudo o que vira não era ilusão. Apenas fantasmas, almas que permaneciam lá ainda, por algum motivo. Levantou-se da sua cama e foi para a janela pensando:

"**F**antasmas conseguem nos tocar?"  
"**F**antasmas conseguem nos beijar?"

***Fim?**

N/a: Gente, muito obrigada pelas Reviews! Amei todas elas! Mas infelizmente não vou poder continuar essa fanfic. Ou será que posso? Talvez heim.! xD

Muito obrigada, beijos. :*


End file.
